harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:!Niewybaczalna!/Rozdział 1
Hey! Przychodzę z pierwszym rozdziałem. Bardzo trudno było mi go wymyślić, ponieważ zawsze początki są dla mnie trudne i nigdy nie wiem od czego zacząć. Jest więc taki sobie pewnie znowu jest w nim parę błędów lub brakuje przecinków. Choć w sumie nie powinno bo sprawdzałam tą notkę parę razy. Ale jeśli coś zauważycie napiszcie w komentarzach. Od razu mówię, że następne notki na pewno będą lepsze. A i jeszcze w tej notce jest mało dialogów a więcej opisów, ale potem to się zmieni. No to, Miłego Czytania! :) '' ''W tym roku lipiec nie przypominał typowego lata. Lało okropnie, na ulicach nie było nikogo. Dzieci były tym strasznie zawiedzione. Większość dorosłych nie zwracała na to uwagi przecież tak wygląda typowa Anglia. Ale nawet w Anglii czy innych deszczowych krajach w lato przeważa słońce. Dzieciaki w sierocińcach strasznie się nudziły nie miały komputerów ani telewizorów aby się czymś zająć. Były jakieś zabawki ale tylko dla młodszych dzieci. Jedne z bogatszych miały ich trochę więcej ale po jakimś czasie nawet to się nudziło. Nastolatki których wiek przekraczał czternaście czasami pracowali i stać ich było na telefony. Choć i tak wszystkie te miejsca były takie same, niczym się nie wyróżniające. Pełno smutnych dzieci które wiedziały, że nigdy do nikogo nie powiedzą ‘’mamo’’ czy ‘’tato’’, i tych które nie miały jeszcze o tym pojęcia. Niektóre z nich starała się zachować optymizm. Bo po co chodzić smutnym niezdatnym do życia, skoro i tak nic się nie zmieni. Ale był jeden wyjątkowy sierociniec. Nie, nie był'' jakoś super bogaty, codzienność wyglądała tak samo, ogólnie wszystko było podobne. Tylko jedna rzecz była inna, a dotyczyła ona dzieci się tam mieszczących i ich opiekunów. Wszyscy którzy się tam znajdowali byli wyjątkowi a jednak tacy jak inni. Mówiąc krótko byli czarodziejami. Tak czarodziejami, po Pierwszej Wojnie Czarodziejów bardzo dużo dzieci zostało sierotami. Nie można było ich dać do normalnych sierocińców. Mugole by się zorientowali, że coś nie gra. Więc dwie kobiety, siostry, Eleanor i Christine Powell postanowiły założyć specjalny sierociniec dla dzieci czarodziejów bądź charłaków. Stał się on bardzo popularny ponieważ był jedynym w całej Europie gdzie mieszkali tylko i wyłącznie czarodzieje lub charłacy. Gdy nastawał odpowiedni wiek w którym mogli rozpocząć szkołę, dostawali mnóstwo listów z różnych szkół nie tylko z Hogwartu. Każdy mógł wybrać jaką chciał*. Byli bardzo utalentowani bo opiekunowie uczyli ich o magii od dziecka. Tam też znajdowały się główne bohaterki. I właśnie teraz do nich przejdziemy. Dziewczyny były w jednej z najstarszych grup, w tym roku skończyły piętnaście lat i miały już trochę więcej wolnego czasu na rozwijanie swoich pasji. Dlaczego dopiero teraz? Bo młodsze grupy ciągle uczyły się do egzaminów jakie powinny zdać i nie zawsze panowały do końca nad swoimi mocami, więc trzeba ich było tego nauczyć. Opiekunką ich grupy była Madlene Baker. Bardzo sympatyczna osoba. Miała śliczne blond włosy które zawsze wiązała w długiego kitka i duże niebieskie oczy. Nie była wysoka ale wyglądała na poważną. Była w połowie francuzką. Uwielbiała się nimi zajmować, uczyła ich obcych języków, malowania czy rysowania, grania na instrumentach i sztuki aktorstwa. Carmen i Charlotte chodziły do Instytutu Czarownic z Salem*. Nie dużo osób go wybrało większość wolała Hogwart, Durmstrang czy Beauxbantos. Ale im się podobało miały wspaniałe przyjaciółki, Amande Smith, Sarah Rain, Florence Bennett i Crystal Hayes. Do tej samej szkoły chodziły dwie koleżanki z sierocińca w ich wieku, Jasmine Cooper i Tia McKinnon, chodziły też trzy młodsze, Clair Rogers, Dahlia Wilson i Chloe Price, a w tym roku naukę miały rozpocząć, Emily Bein, Maye Simson, Anastasie Cox, Nadie Carter i Victoria Moore. Razem dwanaście. Zważywszy na to, że w sierocińcu liczba osób powoli przekraczała sto to wcale nie było ich dużo w jednej szkole. Od paru lat nie tylko dzieci z Anglii mieściły się w tym sierocińcu. Dziewczynom to nie przeszkadzało, mogły poznać nowe kultury i zwyczaje jak i języki. Dzisiejszego dnia siedziały we wspólnym pokoju i rozmawiały na temat szkoły. Bardzo chciały się zobaczyć ze swoimi przyjaciółkami, przyjeżdżały dopiero za tydzień i dziewczynom się strasznie nudziło. Ich dyskusja zeszła na temat dzisiejszego planu dnia. - Mówię ci, że pójście do parku jest zajefajnym pomysłem. – powiedziała Carmen. - W deszczu? Dobrze się czujesz?! – narzekała Charlotte - Nie narzekaj deszcz jest fajny! To co idziemy? – zapytała z nadzieją Czarna - Niech ci będzie ale jutro robimy to co ja chcę! – powiedziała zrezygnowana Char. - Dobra, dobra – odpowiedziała i złapała Charlotte za rękę wybiegając na dwór bez niczego. Uśmiechając się pobiegły do najbliższego parku. Spędziły tam czas do obiadu wygłupiając się i taplając w błocie jak małe dzieci. Gdy zobaczyła ich pani Powell mało brakowało aby dostała ataku serca. Były całe brudne, kazała się im przebrać. Dziewczyny nie zrażone pobiegły do pokoju aby wykąpać się i zmienić ciuchy. Cały tydzień zleciał im na wymyślaniu coraz dziwniejszych zabaw dla młodszych dzieci. Nastała sobota, dziewczyny szczęśliwe ubrała się, zjadły śniadanie i czekały na swoje przyjaciółki. Po raz pierwszy zdarzyło się, że zobaczą się w wakacje. Z Anglii do Ameryki jest zbyt daleko aby mogły do siebie jeździć ale w tym roku ciocia Florence która mieszka w Londynie zaprosiła ją i jej koleżanki do siebie, więc nie było żadnych przeszkód aby się zobaczyły. Charlotte przypomniała sobie, że nie powiedziały im dokładnego adresu. Więc szybko nabazgrała wiadomość.'' Gdy ''skończyła przywołała swoją sowę White i przywiązała jej do nóżki liścik, mówiąc gdzie ma lecieć. Zeszła nad dół i już razem czekały na przyjazd ich przyjaciółek. Po dwudziestu minutach czekania zobaczyły cztery dziewczyny zmierzające w ich stronę. Uśmiechnięte pobiegły do nich. Po przywitaniu się zaprosiły dziewczyny do środka. Panny Powell cieszyły się, że dziewczyny mają tyle przyjaciółek. Jakby nie wiedziały, że przez ich żarty zna ich cała szkoła. Dziewczyny zaprowadziły je do swojego pokoju. - Macie bardzo ładny pokój – pochwaliła Amanda - Taki sobie, ale faktycznie jest ładniejszy od innych bo go przerobiłyśmy. – powiedziała Carmen. Ich pokój był faktycznie ładny. Stare mahoniowe podłogi, które skrzypiały przy każdym kroku. Niebiesko-fioletowe ściany z ponaklejanymi plakatami, czarna szafa i duże biurko zawalone pergaminami i książkami. W pokoju mieściły się również dwa łóżka, były rozłożone przy dwóch przeciwległych ścianach. Pościele na nich były czarne a całe łóżka różniły się minimalnie. Na łóżku Carmen oprócz jednej dużej poduszki był tylko jasiek i tona walających się ciuchów, lakierów, kosmetyków i Merlin wie czego jeszcze. Z boku łóżka od ściany, na ramie zawieszone były lampki a pod nimi zdjęcia. Pod łóżkiem było pełno butów, masa śmieci i pudełka z pamiątkami. Za to na łóżku Charlotte było pełno poduszek i poduszeczek a reszta była bardzo uporządkowana. Pod łóżkiem tak samo jak u Carmen walały się buty tylko, że nie było śmieci. Na ramie łóżka też były zawieszone lampki od czasu do czasu przewiązywane kolorowymi wstążeczkami. Łóżko Charlotte było obok drzwi na balkon a łóżko Carmen obok drzwi wejściowych. Cały pokój wyglądał naprawdę dobrze choć do najczystszych nie należał. Dziewczyny super się bawiły złączyły oba łóżka i urządziły sobie pidżama party. Przez następny tydzień zwiedzały Londyn. Po tym czasie Amanda, Florence, Sarah i Crystal wyjechały a dziewczynom znowu się nudziło. Pewnego o dziwo słonecznego dnia na początku wszystko było normalne, dzień jak co dzień, zjadły śniadanie poszły się przejść i przy okazji zahaczyły o budkę z lodami. Wracając podeszły do pewnej starszej miłej pani która mieszka blisko sierocińca, przywitała je i zaprosiła na herbatkę. A gdy wychodziły dała im na drogę ciasto. Zjadły obiad i wróciły do swojego pokoju. Nagle zaczęła je wołać pani Powell. Zdziwione zbiegły na dół. W wejściu stała Christine Powell i jakiś człowiek, wyglądał poważnie ale sympatycznie. Okazało się, że jest to dyrektor Hogwartu Albus Dumbledore. I ma do nich jakąś ważną sprawę. '' * Wiem, że tak nie było ale, że jest mi to potrzebne do fabuły to musi tak pozostać. * To, że nie było takiej szkoły to też wiem ale nie mogłam wymyślić innej nazwy. :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach